When Life Gives You Lemons You Make French Fries?
by HeatherTheFeather96
Summary: Sakura is forced to take more shifts at her job, when her boyfriend Naruto brakes his leg and is unable to work, giving her less time to study for her med-school tests and a little more time around the dream boat Sasuke. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Late Night Sighting

AN: Hey sorry its so short! Ill try to make the next chapter longer

* * *

><p>Late Night Sighting...<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura let out a deep breath into the warm night air as she waited for her ride. She hated working closing shifts at the diner, when all she desired to do was go home and study for her med-school test coming up. Her boy friend Naruto had foolishly gotten into a car wreck, bestowing on to him a broken leg and the loss of ability to work. Now she was forced to pick up as many hours at, 'Buddy's Burgers and Fries', a diner modeled for the 50's era, as possible. She tucked a peace of her rosy pink hair behind her ear that has fallen out of place and shivered. Not because she was cold but because she was uneasy about being out side a closed diner at night, around twelve o'clock, and alone.<p>

Just then a jet black sports car with glowing red neon lights under its body came revving up into the gravel parking lot beeping it horn making Sakura jump. Though it wasn't her ride, its was pretty easy to tell who's car it was. On the side of it was light bulb type symbol with red on the top and white on the bottom which everyone knew was the icon for "Uchiha's Electric and Co." Everyone knew that the Uchiha family owned the biggest chain of power plants and electrical maintenance company that powered the tri-state area. Yet the youngest of the family, Sasuke Uchiha, chose to ignore his family's fame and riches and work at a burger joint, unlike his brother Itachi, whom honked the horn yet again. Sasuke emerged threw the front door of Buddy's, his backpack swung over his shoulder along with his uniform roller skates. He wore his normal get up, a navy blue V-neck and white skinny jeans, held up with a black and white studded belt, and covering his arms were loads of different kinds of blue, white, and black bracelets. Sakura watched him gradually make his way over to his brother's car her gaze looking him over curiously. She wondered how much time and gel it took him to spike up the back of his hair. As Sasuke got into the passengers side he muttered something Sakura couldn't quite make out but he sounded mad, and slammed to car door. The car then sped out of the drive way making gravel fly everywhere, as a lavender purple jeep came recklessly driving in, to where Sakura sat interrupting her thoughts about Sasuke.

"Are you done having dirty thoughts about Sasuke so I can take you home to you man?" Sakura's friend Ino said teasingly, pulling her blond hair up into a pony tail.  
>"I was not!" Sakura said defending her self, though it was true, climbing into the car.<br>"Oh honey, we all do it, besides I saw you staring as I pulled in." Ino put her car in gear and pulled out on to the main road almost hitting a car and getting honked at while she so graciously gave them the middle finger in return.  
>"Remind me why I let you drive me around?" Sakure asked cleaning to her seat belt.<br>"Because I'm the only one who could and loves you enough to deal with you, anyways stop changing the subject!"  
>"What subject!"<br>"The Sasuke subject, ooh what was he wearing?"  
>"The same kind of thing he always does, can we not talk about him please. You do have a boyfriend too." Sakura pleaded fishing her phone out of her pocket and turning it on.<br>"Oh please Shikamaru does not count! We don't even live together like you and Naruto do! He thinks living together would be 'to much of a drag,'" Ino did air quots with her fingers making Sakura feel awfully uneasy about being in a moving car with an unfocused driver. "And besides what else would be talk about, med-school?"  
>"Actually I-" Sakura began being interrupted by her text message tone and Ino at the same time.<br>"No…. Sorry Sakura but I honestly don't care about med-school, that's your thing, not mine. I rather talk about boys."  
>"I'm guessing you and Shikamaru are going threw another rough patch, you going to brake up with him again or actually talk things out this time?"<br>"How dare you say that?" Ino turned her head away from the road giving Sakura all her attention.  
>"Sorry, but you know it's true!" Sakura said grabbing the wheel till Ino turned her attention back to her already horrible driving as her phone went off again, and again, again, and again.<p>

"Damn you're popular tonight." Ino said.  
>"Not really, there all just from Naruto."<br>"Infatuated much?" Ino pulled into Sakura's apartment complex.  
>"You don't even know what that means."<br>"Yeah huh, it means love sick and obsessive. It was on my word of the day calendar two days ago."  
>"Well, anyways he is just lonely. I mean he's stuck in our apartment all by himself with a broken leg all day." Sakura tired reading over her messages but her phone kept going off.<br>"Well anyways here is your stop billboard brow." Ino teased pulling up to Sakura building.  
>"Yeah, smell you later Ino pig." Sakura opened the door and jumped out of the jeep and waved good bye to her friend.<p>

Her phone was still going off as she headed up the stairs. It finally stopped when she got to the apartment door. She sighed before unlocking the door plastering the fake smile she used when taking orders, she didn't want Naruto feeling as if her being miserable was his fault.  
>"Guess whose home?" She called out into the room as she opened the door just to find her boy friend on the floor reaching for his phone with his tongue sticking out. She her faced must of looked like she had just witnessed some extreme horror, because he became very flustered.<br>"I dropped my phone and fell trying to catch it." Naruto said scratching the back of his spiky blond hair.


	2. A Lustful Cup of Coffee

AN: Hey, Here is chapter two... Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in the dim light of her apartment's living room, hunched over her laptop, cramming all she could one last time, before she took an exam for med-school. Her hair was up in a very sloppy bun with strands falling in her face. She had been studying all night to take an online admission exam to get into med-school. She loved to help and take care of people, and what other way to do that than be a nurse.<p>

Sakura yawned and looked at the bottom of the screen reading the time. It was late but she had to keep studying. Between work and taking care of Naruto, she had barely anytime for schoolwork. She flipped through some of her flash cards till she came to a question she didn't know. 'The upper and middle trucks of the brachial plexus combine to form the _ cord.' She pulled up Google™ and searched the question; knowing she would learn better from actually having to physically look for the answer, then just flip over an index card. She scanned the list of links to other pages, and started to feel her eyes get heavy. She reached over and grabbed a tan coffee mug with ridges on the bottom set next to her laptop. As she went to take a sip she realized it was empty. She tilted her head back and groaned, knowing if she wanted to stay up any longer she would have to break away from the computer, and make another batch.

Sakura lifted herself off the couch and groggily dragged on into the kitchen hoping not to wake Naruto. She quietly lifted the lip to the coffee maker, and poured the right amount of pre-grounded coffee beans and water in. She paused and listened for Naruto's snoring. When she had the evidence he was still asleep, she turned the machine on. It made a loud hissing sound, then a bubbling noise. She cringed wishing there was a more quiet way to make a cup of coffee.

Just then a creaking from their bed echoed into the kitchen. Sakura cursed under her breath. She stopped and listened for more movement. A little more rustling could be heard.  
>"Sakura, is that you?" Naruto had poked his head out the bedroom door and into the hall way that lead directly into the kitchen.<br>"Yeah silly, of course it is. Who else would it be?" She turned around to face him, wearing a warm smile.  
>Naruto giggled rubbing his eyes, yawning as he limped his way out into the hall balancing his weight on a crutch in his left hand.<br>"Well I didn't know, we could have been getting robed for all I know. I hear the Sound is back at it again."  
>The 'Sound' was a gang that ran the streets of Japan; their symbol had recently been found around local robberies and shootings within the last month.<br>"Oh please, like a gang would rob an apartment on this side of town." Sakura teased as she placed her mug below the dripping coffee.  
>"You never know, they could be expanding their territory and with our lease up in two months and my leg broke, you never know if we would end up on the other side of town."<br>Sakura was weary of that comment. They were low on cash and were already late on last month's payment for the apartment.  
>"Like we would end up in the slums, I would never let that happen" She then turned around to see that Naruto was using the crutch wrong. "Oh you're using your crutch wrong, you're going to fall and make your leg worse." Before she could help Naruto hold it right, he lost his balance and fell on her. They both came crashing down to the floor with a thud!<br>"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, worried about Naruto's leg. He giggled in response, smirking.  
>"I'm perfectly fine, now only if I could get on top of you without needing a broken leg!"<br>Sakura looking into his eyes watching them shine with desire. Unable to hold his stare, she looked away and blushed. If only she wasn't bent on studying for the test, if only Naruto hadn't broken his leg, if only things were different.  
>"We can't tonight; I need to pass this exam if I ever want to get into med-school. This is the last night I have to study and I am nowhere near ready." She kissed him on the cheek, seeing the disappointment on his face. "How bout' a rain check?"<p>

Naruto struggled to get off her. "No, you'll have some other excuse then I bet too." He then stumbled away, leaning against the wall instead of his crutch.  
>"Naruto, don't be like that. You know how important this exam is for me to pass. And please take your crutch I don't want you to hurt yourself even more then you are." He stopped, but didn't turn around, and held out his hand for the crutch. Sakura handed it to him and tried to kiss him again, but was blocked by him turning his head.<br>"Thanks." Was all he said before he returned to their room and closed the door.

Sakura sighed, rubbing her face and walked back to the computer, sitting down. She scrolled back through the links that would give her the answer. She read each description below to help her judge how reliable the site was. Avoiding Wiki™ and Yahoo™, she found a site that gave her the answer. She then flipped over the car to check the answer. Scribbled across the back was the word Lateral. She was relieved when both answers were the same.

Just then a buzzing came from her phone. Sakura grunted and looked at who was calling her so late at night.

"What do you want Ino." Sakura said answering her phone knowing all too well if she didn't the calling would never end.  
>"Oh wow, you'd talk to me but not give some to your man candy, ouch."<br>"Oh wow, so he is texting you about it?" Sakura didn't think Naruto would go so low, not to mention would he even know how to send a mass text.  
>"No, he just told Kiba, who told Choji, who then told Shikamaru, who of course told me!" Ino said all excited.<br>"Well I'm soo sorry that I need to study so I can get into med-school, so I can make a living, instead of working at some crap burger and fries place all my life!" Sakura was getting agitated.  
>"Oh girl, do not take this out on me, I'm just saying, you and you little boy toy need to get laid or all hells going to brake loss. And besides, you are the smartest person I know, and I know a lot of people, and I am damn sure you're going to pass that test. So go to Naruto and give him some of that fine loving that I know you can give him."<br>"Saying that I'm the smartest person you know still isn't much. You don't really know a lot of smart people Ino."  
>"I'm hanging up now, I better hear that you gave that poor boy the night of his life tomorrow or we are going to have a talk." With that Ino hung up the phone leaving Sakura with a pile of flash cards and a decision to make.<br>Sakura sighed, turning off her computer and picking up the flash cards. If she went through them one more time quick she would be okay. After only not knowing ten more answers, and going through those two more times, she got up and tip toed to the bathroom. She brushed her hair and put some cherry lip-gloss on. She posed in the mirror a couple of times then headed for the room where Naruto laid there half asleep. Slowly creeping the door open, she stood in the door frame, light flooding in through her silhouette from the hall way.  
>"Oh Naruto!" She sang. He sat up and rubbed both eyes squinting at the dark figure in front of him.<br>"Sa-Sakura?"  
>"Mhm." She started to walk over to him like a panther stalking its prey.<br>"I-I thought you were going to study."  
>"I changed my mind." She crawled up to him, leaning over his body.<br>"Oh…"  
>"What, is that a bad thing?"<br>"No! No it's just-" Naruto was then interrupted by what sounded like a splashing sound coming from the kitchen. Sakura's eyes grew wide as she whispered.  
>"The coffee."<br>"The what?"  
>"Don't ask, don't move. Whatever you're thinking, keep thinking it!" Sakura then hopped off the bed and ran to the kitchen to find her coffee mug over-flowing on to the floor. She quickly turned the machine off, dumped out the coffee, cleaned up the rest of the mess, and washed her hands.<p>

Once again returning back to the bedroom, Sakura, with a model like stride, went over to Naruto's side of the bed. "Miss me?" The only thing that came from his mouth was the sound of snoring.


	3. Confession and A Kiss

AN: Hey! Sorry this took so long I got super bussy AND my computer broke D: but hey its the longest chapter yet and I finally got the Sasuke Sakura part! Not to mention my computer is completely fixed for good. Hope you like it! And please comment I love when my readers tell me what they think good or bad. ^^

* * *

><p>Sakura was getting impatient. It had been an hour since Ino had dropped her off to get her car back from being repaired, and so far all she had gotten was a bunch of wasted time. Ever time she asked about her car she was told 'it will only be a few more minutes,' or 'they were making a few more adjustments.' She was starting to think they hadn't even started working on the thing till she walked in that morning to pick it up.<br>Sakura glanced at the clock above the front desk and was getting weary of the time. The last thing she wanted was to be late for work when her day had already started out rotten. She had gotten a call by the repair man informing her that her car would be ready for pick about around twelve o'clock, so she texted Ino to picker up earlier to get her car. As soon as Sakura gotten into the car she was bombarded with questions about three nights before.  
>"Sooo I still haven't hear about what went on the other niigghhtt?" Ino sang out.<br>"Why are you so concerned about my relations with my boyfriend?" Sakura was in no mood to talk about how the night before didn't go off as well as she hoped considering Naruto had fallen asleep right before they were going to have intament moments of ecstasy.  
>"God your such a prood, just say sex women! And I'm interested because it's my job to be! So tell me those juice details honey!"<br>"What if I don't want to, and I don't see you shelling out anything about your sex life with Shikamaru either, what is it not my job to know about yours?" Sakura had started to get really agitated with her best friend.  
>"Do not mention that name! If you have to know about me and that man we aren't talking at the moment." Ino had started speeding at her change of mood making Sakura dig her body make into her seat.<br>"What, you too much of a drag?" She teased with a shaky voice. Ino slammed on the brakes in the middle of the road making Sakura to look behind them at on coming cars and freak out, while almost causing a four-way accident.  
>"No! Last night I slept over and tried to 'talk things out' like you said! That bastard rather watch fucking poker then fix our problems!" Ino screamed as angry drivers honked their horn at them.<br>"Ino calm down! I'm sorry about that but right now you need to drive so we don't get killed." Ino looked around and acted like she just noticed she was dead stop in the middle of a extremely busy road. She pushed on the gas picking up the speed till she was once again over the speed limit.  
>"That was your fault for distracting the driver." Ino said falty. Sakura rolled her eyes and the rest of the ride to the auto repair shop was silent.<br>Just then the mechanic walked into the waiting room whipping his greasy hands with a faded red cloth.  
>"Ma'am your cars all ready to be put back on the road." He said interrupting her thoughts about that mornings car ride.<br>"Well I was hoping for that when I came in here for it an hour and a half ago." She muttered fishing out her wallet from her purse. "I owe you six hundred right?" The repair man shifted from side to side to side uncomfortably.  
>"Well actually eight now." Sakura's mouth dropped open all she had was six hundred and she could barely scrape that up and now she was out two more hundred dollars?<br>"You said the estimate was five fifty to six hundred dollars?" She yelled.  
>"Yes I know Miss but I found extra damage to under your car earlier this morning and that's why it took some time after you got here to get it ready." The man stared to cringe as if he was scared.<br>"You didn't think to tell me that! All I have is six hundred; I can't pay you which means I don't have my car to get to my work in thirty minutes!" Sakura fumed.  
>"I didn't want to anger you Ma'am I was just trying to get your car working."<br>"Anger me!" Sakura started but then calmed her self down by taking a deep breath. "Can I at least pay you the six now and when I get the two hundred I'll pay you the rest okay?" The man contemplated over her suggestion for a little bit, but then shook his head yes and traded her keys for the wade of cash Sakura had. She sighed in relief walking out the doors to the parking lot, smiling when she saw her light pink Volkswagen bug© parked looking better then ever.  
>Strolling over to her car Sakura had decided to do her own inspection. She softly grazed her hand over the front left side that once was almost unrecognizable. She then popped the trunk hoping her extra uniform was still stored for emergency occasions. Thankfully it was along with a pair of roller skates, not uniform, but would have to do.<br>Getting into the drivers seat she tossed her work clothing into the back and then drove off.

Sakura sped into the dinners drive way. She couldn't believe how horrible traffic had been. She grabbed her uniform and skates and rushed threw the doors of Buddy's Burgers and Fries. Unfortunately for her Boss was waiting for her. He was a fairly large man with a beer gut that hung over his belt. His dark brown hair with thick silvery gray side burns was always mangled and greasy. He had a bushy mustache that covered his upper lip. The man didn't seem to wash his clothing do to all the food and sweat stains located every where on his shirt, pants, and apron. Nor did it seem he bathed do to the horrific odor that surrounded his body. Not to mention he was a complete sexist.  
>"You're late!" He announced with his booming gruff voice.<br>"I know I'm sorry. My car…" Sakura began but was cut off.  
>"And your not even dressed for work, those aren't the proper skates either! What is wrong with you? Do you want to get fired?" He bent down in to her face spouting spit everywhere. Sakura's face grew red with embarrassment as coworkers and customers started to stare.<br>"No Sir," was all she could muster up to say.  
>Just then Sasuke rolled up to their Boss and mumbled so only they could hear.<br>"Sir, people are staring not good for business why don't you talk to her out back or after hours?" He then looked around as if he had no idea everyone was looking at them. He glared at Sakura, who was staring at Sasuke amazed and waved him away back to work.  
>"All right Haruno get dressed, your lucky your little friend bailed you out." Still in shock of what Sasuke had did for she walked into the ladies bathroom.<br>As soon as she entered the smell of humanly waist almost made her buckle over and vomit onto the floor if someone hadn't already. She was defiantly glad it wasn't her job to clean the restrooms, imagining the male's bathroom was much worse. She slowly tip toed around the dirt and grime and unrecognizable messes to the handicapped stall.  
>'This is what you get for working at a greasy spoon.' She thought stepping over a discarded used condom and locking the door behind her. She shivered in disgust as she slowly and carefully undressed her self one piece of clothing at a time still she was only left in her pink and white striped bra and matching panties. She then quickly dressed into her uniform and left the bathroom with her clothing and skates in hand, not daring to use the sink that was also a mess. Sakura then went behind the counter and placed her shoes and her close in her cubby hole. The whole staff had pitched in a while back to by wooden shelving for their shoes so they weren't placed everywhere or could get stolen.<br>Just then a family of four walked and sat down in Sakura's station. Shaking off that day's earlier trouble, she skated over with a big smile plastered onto her face which made her cheek muscles hurt.  
>"Welcome to Buddy's Burgers and Fries. My name is Sakura, what can I start you off with."<br>"Umm, hi I would like a Cherry Lime-aid please, and the two little monsters over there would like waters." The mother said in a very snappy tone, clearly the two children weren't behaving well.  
>"And you sir?" Sakura said to the father who seemed to be hiding in the menu.<br>"A Coke© will be fine thanks" He said then going back to the menu.  
>"All right, I'll get those for you right away and give you some time to figure out what you all want to eat." Sakura rolled away whipping around the dinner and stopping dead in front of the soda dispenser. She quickly grabbed a couple glasses filling them with ice and the right drink order. Sasuke then came rolling around her to the food line asking about an order he placed about ten minutes before.<br>"Why did you get Buddy off my back earlier?" Sakura asked as she put caps and bendy straws in the plastic cups for the kids. Sasuke glanced at her then back to the kitchen.  
>"I'm not as cold hearted as people think, he had no right to do what he did." And with that Sasuke had gotten his order and left her there with her drinks. Sakura then took her drinks back to her table and got there orders. The rest of the day into the night went along like that, the angry and happy families, the new and old couples, and then the weirdness between her and Sasuke. That was till it was time to round up the late night customers and close up the place.<br>Sakura had just sent her last table out the door and cleaned up the mess they left behind, all was going great. At least that is what she thought. As she rolled behind the front counter to get her belongings her coworker Ten Ten spun out of control into Sakura. She then began to fall back but being caught none other then Sasuke himself. She felt her self blushing as butterflies fluttered against the walls of her stomach.  
>"Easy there." He said.<br>"S-sorry," was all she could manage to stutter out as he helped her up.  
>Suddenly their Boss came storming out of his office hollering.<br>"What is going on?" He then spotted Sakura struggling to regain her balance.  
>"You!" He pointed at her. "I figured out what your consequence is going to be, you have to clean the bathrooms." He laughed he whole enter way back into his office. Sakura felt a chill go down her spine as she already bore witnessed to her fate. A fate which was worse then death in her eyes.<p>

After cleaning both brutally horrifyingly revolting restrooms Sakura parked out side trying to calm her self down. She turned her phone on hopping to get silly messages from Naruto that would cheer her up but instead her email tone went off and what was waiting for her, a large fat rejection notice. She hadn't passed her exam to get into med-school. She had been one right answer short. Sakura sat there on the corner of the dinner in horror. Everything that could have gone wrong that day had. She began to cry. She couldn't keep it in any longer. Her life was just hanging by a thread and now everything she had worked for was gone. Sasuke's brother Itachi then came peeling into the gravel drive way beeping the horn for him to come out.  
>Sakura quickly wiped her face and tried to keep silence as possible as Sasuke strut out the front doors but he noticed anyways. He ran over to his brother's car and motioned for him to roll down the window. When the window was no longer in the way he stuck his head in telling his brother something and throwing his work close in the passenger's seat.<br>His brother speed out of the drive way as Sasuke started to walk over to Sakura.  
>"You clearly have your own ride now." He said motioning to her pink bug and sitting down. "What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing, I don't know why you have been nice so recently, it's not like I need your help or anything." She muttered whipping her eyes. Sasuke raised an eye brow then got up.  
>"Yes clearly when you were falling almost into me you didn't need me to catch you. But have it your way I'll just walk home." He got up and started to leave.<br>"No wait!" Sakura reached out her hand towards him. "I'm sorry it's just so much has been going on. First Naruto gets into a car crash in my car then we start fighting, now I owe the repair guy two hundred dollars, then I show up late to work and you know what happened and now I failed the entrance exam to get into med-school." She started breaking out into tears again. "Nothing is going right!"  
>Sasuke walked over to her and pulled out his wallet and handed her two hundred dollars.<br>"You need this more then me. No pay back needed." Sakura looking at him tears in her eyes.  
>"I can't." She whispered.<br>"I'm not taking no for an answer, and as for everything else I don't know how I can help other then you need a way to let out stress. Once a week I go to a gym called 'Team 7', you should start going to, with me or by your self. Just say I sent you can you'll get in free, it will help with stress." Sakura sat there speechless. Just then he reached out and pulled her up into a kiss. "I like you Sakura. I've dated a lot of girls and none of them compare to you, I've liked you since the first tine met you. And now I'm not going to hold back even if you have a boyfriend or not." He whispered into her ear.


End file.
